


Eyes that lost their love

by rjisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Black Kryptonite, Evil Supergirl, F/F, be prepared to hurt, lena unknowingly kills the love of her life, like SO MUCH PAIN, so much pain, somebody take this website away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjisgay/pseuds/rjisgay
Summary: Supergirl is under the influence of black kryptonite and holding many hostages. Among those is Lena how brought a Kryptonite gun  just in case. Disaster happens and pain  comes.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Eyes that lost their love

**Author's Note:**

> writing this hurt me

National city was in disarray. People were running away screaming. Broken glass filled the streets. Scorch marks made from heat vision scarred buildings. Lena had been on guard all week. Ever since Supergirl was dosed with black kryptonite. It had turned the heroic Supergirl into a monster of destruction. And now here she was holding 100s of people hostage. Lena happened to be one of them. She held her purse close to her chest, inside was a kryptonite gun. She had engineered it as a failsafe. She hoped with all her might she wouldn't have to use it. Lena looked around at the people huddled scared in groups. This was supposed to be a science conference. Unfortunately it was now a hostage situation.  
Lena stared at Supergirl. She was fuming, and pacing the stage. Lena knew it was the kryptonite but it was terrifying nonetheless. Suddenly Supergirl's eyes flashed red and she started flying. She hovered above the terrified crowd. Her eyes fixated on a large group of people. Horrified Lena realized what she was gonna do. Do something Lena thought to herself. She ran from her hiding place and jumped in front of Supergirl.  
"Supergirl, this isn't you. I know we haven't always been on the best terms, but you are a hero," Lena shouted.  
"Get out of my way Luthor," Supergirl scoffed.  
"Please fight this. I know you can," pleaded Lena.  
"I don't need to fight anything. I feel freer than I ever have," Supergirl responded haughtily.  
"Supergirl don't do this," begged Lena.  
"Don't you know who these people are? They're thieves, liers and murderers," exclaimed Supergirl.  
"No they aren't. They're scientists. And normal people," spoke Lena desperately.  
"Liar!" shouted Supergirl, "Now get out of my way,".  
"I'm not gonna let you hurt them," Lena responded.  
"You can't stop me," Supergirl declared.  
"Yes I can," Lena whispered. She pulled out her kryptonite gun and raised it at Supergirl.  
"A gun can't stop me," Supergirl sneered. Lena held onto to that gun so tight, her fingers turned white. She hoped so hard that Supergirl would back off. But she didn't. I'll just shoot her in the leg, Lena thought. She aimed the gun at Supergirl's Leg as Supergirl aimed her heat vision. Lena pressed the trigger. But at the same time Supergirl swooped toward the people, and the bullet hit her in the head. Lena stood stunned. She had only meant to wound her. Just enough so that they could stop and cure her. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. The citizens were evacuated and the DEO swooped in. Lena stood there staring at Supergirl's lifeless body in shock. She stood there dazed until shouting broke her out of it.  
"Lena what happened?" Alex asked.  
"Supergirl she tried to ki…" Lena started. She was interrupted by Alex screaming. Alex ran over to Supergirl's body and desperately tried to revive her. After multiple failed attempts she walked up and confronted Lena.  
"Lena did you kill her?" Interrogated Alex.  
"I didn't mean to I was only trying to stop her bit she changed directions and… I" Lena replied full of regret.  
"You could of found another way! You should have!" Alex shouted hysterically.  
"How am I gonna tell Kara? She always looked up to Supergirl so much," Lena murmured in response.  
"Tell Kara?" Alex asked in disbelief. Relatization hit her. And she stared at Lena.  
"I'm gonna call her. I need her right now," Lena responded. Lena took out her phone and started to call Kara.  
"Lena stop," declared Alex.  
"I'm sorry Alex. I never meant for this to happen. And I just really need my best friend right now," Lena replied.  
"I had forgotten you didn't know," Alex explained.  
"Know what?" Lena asked.  
"Kara is…. was Supergirl," Alex blurted out. Lena stared at her stunned. She had to be lying. Kara would never keep something that big from her. Lie to her that much. It couldn't be her.  
"You're lying," Lena stammered, as she called Kara. Suddenly a phone started ringing. Lena looked in that direction and froze. No No No, she thought to herself. She ran towards the sound, and landed at Supergirl's body. Shakingly she found a phone and looked at it. She saw her name and dropped to her knees.  
"No No No, Kara No," she sobbed. She grasphed Kara's hands and stared at her eyes. Those very same eyes she'd gotten lost in thousands of times before. Now they were just dead and lifeless. Tears streaming through her eyes she gently closed them. Lena held onto Kara sobbing. She gently leaned into Kara's ears.  
"I love you Kara. So much. I was so afraid to tell you, cause you were my best friend. But I love you so much Kara," she whispered. All the restraint left Lena with those words. She sobbed and sobbed over Kara. She didn't want to let her go.  
The next week came and went. It was like a blur. The papers were labeling her a hero. Her friends were avoiding her. And she received an influx of calls from Lillian. All telling her that Lillian was proud of her for finally acting like a Luthor. Those calls made Lena sick to her stomach. Guilt wracked her and filled her every thought. She kept picturing Kara's cold, empty eyes. They were missing that warmth and love that made Kara, Kara.  
Lena barely pulled herself out of bed. Today was Kara's funeral. She didn't even know if she was invited but she loved Kara so much. She had to go. She slowly made her way to the door of Kara's apartment, where the wake before the funeral was being held. Memories flooded back of the last time she was at the apartment. It was game night and Kara was on her team. She remembered how Kara smiled at her. That smile lit Lena up inside. How she wished she could see that smile again. But it was gone for ever. Nervously Lena approached the door and knocked. The door opened and Lena was face to face with Alex. Lena saw the hurt in her eyes. The anger. She wanted to say something to Alex. But she didn't have the words.  
"What are you doing here?" Alex snapped.  
"I just wanted to say goodbye," Lena responded.  
"Leave! You are the reason we are are burying my sister today," Alex shouted.  
"Alex I…" Lena started.  
"Leave!" Alex demanded as she slammed the door in Lena's face. Lena stood there blinking back tears. All she wanted was to say goodbye to the one she had loved. But she couldn't. Because it was her fault she was gone in the first place. Tears streamed down her face as she made her way to her office. Sobbing she collapsed on the couch where the two of the had sat together so many times. Shakingly she pressed the button on her phone she had made just for Kara. I few minutes later a plate of potstickers arrived. Lena stared at the through tears.  
"Kara I'm so sorry. I can't say goodbye like I wanted but I'm remembering you the best I can. I'm so sorry Kara. I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never hurt you on purpose. Cause I love you Kara. You were the best thing about my life. Tbe one person who always saw the good in me. Even when I didn't see it myself. Thank you for teaching me to love again Kara. Even though I could never love someone else the way I loved you," Lena whispered sobbingly. She gripper the plate of potsticker as she sobbed. She imagined Kara stuffing her face with them. And smiling at her. The only one who could possibly make Lena feel better was Kara. But she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this hurt you like it did me. follow me at Gay4Nat on twitter maybe


End file.
